Betrayal
by emoprinces16
Summary: OSCORP has a habit of turning good people evil. What happens when they get a hold of Peter's best friend and she ends up becoming New York's next great villain. Will Spider-Man be able to save the city without destroying his best friend? PeterxxOC Please review.
1. Chapter 1

As Danielle pulled out her Calculus book for her last class out of her backpack, as she faced the wall being able to balance her backpack on her knee that was resting on the wall, a hand appeared near her face, slowly relaxing until it laid flat on the cement wall.

"So," The clear, smooth male voice started. An instant smile appeared on Danielle's face as she recognized the voice; quickly turning and looking up to see her best friend, Peter, leaning close to the young blonde.

"There is a rumor going around that you have an interview with Oscorp today." Peter quirked his eyebrows as he finished, his brown eyes showing his disproval as he looked at Danielle.

Under his intense stare, Danielle's head dipped and her dark brown eyes met the floor, refusing to look into his disproving eyes.

"Is it true?" Peter whispered, licking his lips after as he waited for an answer he already knew.

"Yes." Danielle whispered after a moment.

A sigh escaped the boy's lips before he placed two long fingers under the girl's chin, slowly pulling her face up until her eyes met his.

"Just be careful, okay?" A plead was etched into his beautiful face, his brown eyes heavy with worry as he stared at his best friend.

Danielle smiled softly, before ducking out of his reach. "Now I have to leave before I'm late for my class, I would suggest you do the same." And with that, Danielle was off to her class, rounding the corner before she lost her smile, sighing because she knew this would not be the end of it.

Peter turned his head to watch her disappear, as she rounded the corner, he turned his head to stare at the wall, his hands turning into fists before smashing them against the wall, groaning as he did before pushing off the wall completely.

Class was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

With one last look at the corner Danielle disappeared behind, Peter slung his backpack tighter against his one arm that was supporting it before walking out of the building; heading for a private bathroom he knew about.

He entered, quickly changing into his Spider-Man suit before checking to see the cost was clear and shooting a web to the nearest tallest building and swinging up to the top.

Peter crouched down, watching the school building as he thought.

Danielle knew he was not happy with her choice, but she thought it was because Peter hated Oscorp after finding out his dad had worked there and his parents were a touchy subject.

Danielle had no idea what corrupt and terrible place Oscorp truly was, the real reason why Peter did not want her working there.

But no matter what he said, she would not listen. She was too stubborn, and there was no way he could tell her he was Spider-Man.

The only girl to know that had ended up dead because of him, and Danielle was not going to be next.

While Peter was thinking, Danielle had finished her last class, exiting the University, looking around hoping to see Peter like she always did.

Peter watched her helplessly, before slinking back and running and jumping to the next building, knowing if he met up with her like every other day, he would just end up trying to talk her out of the interview.

Danielle shook her head, guessing Peter had just left right after his class because he had something important to do.

Walking the few blocks until she was at her house, Danielle walked into her house, seeing it empty like usually before walking into her room, throwing her backpack down as she sat on her bed, sighing while she ran her hands through her long golden hair.

Danielle sighed again before standing up and changing into a red blouse and a black pencil skirt, she ran a brush through her straight hair once before walking out of her room and to the fridge to see what note her parents had left today.

_Danielle,_

_Good luck on your interview today! We know you will do amazing and can't wait to have you work at Oscorp with us._

_Much love, Mom and Dad._

Danielle's parents were one of the top scientists at Oscorp, she still did not have full details on what exactly they did but she knew it was important.

Or at least she hoped it was since they left before she woke for her classes and usually arrived home around the time she was finally laying her head down for the night.

Danielle was in school right now for science and in the hopes of working one day at Oscorp full time doing what her parents did. She did not fully want to do what they did, but knew becoming an artist, like her late grandfather, was not the future her parents wanted for her.

Which is why Danielle has always trudged on and done every Science class she could. At least she was really good at it, which made the classes bearable. Danielle had actually met Peter in her ninth grade biology class and the two became fast friends, never leaving each other sides through high school and continuing on to their first year of college, which is what year they were in now.

A small smile passed Danielle's lips as she thought of Peter before pulling a water bottle out of the fridge and leaving for her interview.

Peter lurked on the building outside of Oscorp, frowning as he watched the ground in search for Danielle. After waiting quite a while, Danielle finally crossed his line of vision, his eyes following her until she disappeared into the building.

After just a few moments, Peter swung away and back to his place, swinging directly into his room before quickly changing out of his suit and back into his normal clothes.

He left his room, finding Aunt May in the kitchen, he came up behind her, quickly kissing her on the cheek before sitting in a chair.

"Oh Peter, I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry." Peter said quickly, looking to the wooden table, cursing himself for not changing and then entering through the front door.

"How was your day? Anything interesting in the college world."

"Same old, same old. Except Danielle has an interview with Oscorp."

"Oh." Aunt May said, her voice rising as she turned around to look at Peter. "And how do you feel about this?"

"I'm not happy about it, but it's her life." Peter mumbled, knowing he could not say too much because she did not know about his other life.

"Well, I'm sorry. But you know Danielle is a strong girl and can take care of herself. Now wash up, dinner will be ready in five minutes." And with that, the conversation died.

After dinner, Peter went to his room to start his homework. As he was finishing his math homework, his cell phone went off. Peter checked it, smiling as he saw that it was Danielle. He answered it quickly.

"Hello."

"Hey, guess what?"

"Hmm?" Peter questioned.

"I got the job, I start tomorrow."

"Oh, that's, that's great." Peter lied.

Danielle heard the lie, but ignored it.

"Yeah, I know, well I've gotta go. I'm exhausted and somehow have to stay awake and finish all of this stupid homework. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." And then Danielle hung up the phone.

Peter flopped on his bed, his homework forgotten as he sighed and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Great, just great." Peter grumbled.

_**So, yeah. I've had this idea since the second movie and just couldn't not write it! I know this a terrible boring first chapter, but it will get more interesting I swear! **_

_**If you liked this (or have cristism) drop me a review please. I really want to know what you guys think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up the next morning, turning to look and see his once forgotten homework on his desk.

"Crap." He muttered before sitting up and yawning, running a hand through his tousled brown locks before standing up completely and snatching his phone from the floor where he must have knocked it off his bed while he slept.

He saw he had one missing message, checking to see it was from Danielle.

_Hey, do you want to meet at that café outside our university for breakfast at like 8:30?_

Peter replied with a sure before checking the time, seeing it was 8:00 a.m. and seeing he had a half hour. He ran to the shower, taking a quick one before changing into the first thing he saw that was clean. He put his unfinished homework in his backpack before running downstairs to see Aunt May at the table, reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey, gotta go, Danielle wants to meet up for breakfast." Peter said out of breath as he hugged Aunt May before running out the door, picking up his skateboard as he left. Cursing as he saw that he was going to be late, already being past 8:30.

"Okay, have a good day." Peter heard her say before he closed the door.

Hoping on his skateboard, Peter skated quickly through crowds of people, trying not to run into them.

He made it to the café, being ten minutes later.

He ran into the place, skidding and sliding into his seat at the same table the two had always sat at ever since starting college.

"You're late." Danielle said softly, looking down at her Facebook wall before turning off her phone and peaking up from her black rimmed glasses.

"You're wearing your glasses." Peter noted, a small smile playing on his face. He would never tell it to her face, but he always loved it when she wore her glasses. They maginified her breath taking dark brown eyes as well as emphasized her slightly round pink cheeks. And anything that could distract from the pink and naturally puffy lips he had wanted to kiss since ninth grade was a plus.

Danielle rolled her eyes before smiling, "Always so observant, Peter." Danielle replied dryly before pushing a coffee to Peter, the first time Peter noticing there was two coffee's in front of her.

"You know you didn't need to buy me my drink." Peter said while pulling out his wallet from his jeans.

"Stop," Danielle began as she held out her hand. "You bought me mine last week, I'm just paying you back."

"Fine." Peter grumbled as he took a sip of his drink.

Danielle couldn't help but smirk, it wasn't very often where she was able to shut up Peter.

"So, is there a reason why you wanted to meet before class?" Peter asked after a minute of silence, his eye brows quirking slightly.

"Can't I just want to hang out with my best friend?" Danielle asked, becoming defensive.

"You only become defensive when you want to talk about something but do not know how the other party will react."

Danielle sighed, looking at the table for a few minutes before finally speaking. "Why do you hate OSCORP so much?"

Peter's eyes widened as he stared at Danielle, unsure how he was going to get out of this one.

"What do you mean? I don't hate the place."

"Please," Danielle said with an eye roll. "You seeked me out in the middle of the day just to ask me if I had an interview, plus I have heard the way you have talked about it in the past."

"Maybe it's because I know more about the people who work there than you do." Peter spat quickly, regretting it instantly.

Danielle's eyes scrunched together. "What do you mean? I've met quite a few of the people remember since my parents have worked there my entire life."

"Never mind, can we drop it?" Peter replied, a plead in his brown eyes that normally Danielle would have listened to.

"No Peter, we cannot drop it." Danielle whispered with venom in her voice. "What the hell is wrong with you Peter?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Peter replied, his voice rising, not caring that people were now staring at the two.

"You have changed, ever since senior year. If I had asked you why you did not like OSCORP before you would have told me, but not for the past year and a half or so, you have been so freaking secretive. Is it you're parents or something?"

Peter felt like his breath had been knocked out of his chest as he narrowed his eyes. "This is not about my parents. Have you ever thought maybe you have changed?"

"Do not put this on me; I'm not the one who has become secretive! What about what we said freshman year, that we would never keep secrets from each other?"

"People change, Danielle." Peter replied in a loud whisper, his chest puffing in and out as he tried to control his anger.

"Yeah, and I wish you hadn't." Danielle said before standing up with her backpack as she walked quickly out of the café, her eyes brimming with tears as she walked quickly for the university.

Peter watched as Danielle walked out of the café, his breathing returning to normal. He looked around himself to see that many people were now staring at him. Peter groaned while placing his head in his hands.

"What have I done?"

He had already lost his parents, his Uncle Ben and Stacy. He couldn't lose Danielle as well.

Danielle walked away from the small café, her eyes burning as they brimmed with tears. Not wanting to look back, Danielle walked to the University before untimely deciding to take the day off and heading for home.

Danielle walked into her house, placing her backpack on the couch before running into her room and sitting on her bed, placing her head in her hands as she allowed her tears to flow.

After what felt like for forever, Danielle composed herself and left her room, taking a shower and re-applying her make-up. It was Thursday and on this day she only had one class, which had already ended. Knowing this, Danielle quickly got dressed in a white plain blouse and a black flowy skirt and black flats before leaving, having to be at her new job in an hour.

Danielle walked to the subway, wishing she could have gotten her and Peter's conversation out of her head. She could tell that Peter had no clue of her knowledge of how secretive he had been over the past year or so.

Danielle shook her head, trying to dislodge the conversation as she neared her stop. She got off when she needed to and walked the block to OSCORP.

Danielle walked in, a slight smile crossing her face as she saw the familiarity of the building. Having had parents who had worked here her entire life, the young girl had been in the building many times. Now being an employee was even better.

Danielle walked to her computer, a smile on her face as she saw her parents standing in front of it.

"Mom, dad." Danielle said with the smile as she hugged her parents.

"Hello, we thought you were going to be late." Her dad joked.

Danielle laughed slightly, "Of course not, especially not on my first day."

Danielle's mom smiled before patting her husband's shoulder, "We should leave her alone, she has a lot of work and so do we. We will see you at closing dear."

"See you guys." Danielle replied before sitting at her chair. As Danielle began the work her boss had given her, simple organization of the employee's names since she was just an assistant, a man sat down next to her.

He greeted her and then continued on with his work. About an hour later, Danielle's phone vibrated, making her check it. She saw Peter's name and rolled her eyes, quickly silencing it.

The guy had seen the name, his jaw setting as soon as he did before relaxing and piping up, "Crazy stalker or something?" The guy joked.

"Huh?" Danielle said, startled.

"Sorry, I just noticed that once you saw the name you seemed slightly annoyed."

"Oh, no, Peter is my best friend. We just got into an argument. It's quite stupid actually, but I'm not quite ready to forgive him."

"I understand." The man said quickly, before logging off of his computer. "Well it was nice meeting you, Danielle."

"Nice meeting you too, um, Mr." Danielle searched for his name, finding out his name Gustav Fiers, "Mr. Fiers."

"Call me Gustav dear." He replied with a slight smile before leaving completely.

Danielle returned to her work, ignoring the uneasy feeling she received from the man.

~~  
"What is it now, Gustav?" Harry began as he stared at the wall.

"It seems the latest hire of OSCORP is Peter Parker's best friend." Gustav began.

An eerie smile crossed against Harry's pale face as his blue eyes lit up, "Oh, is that so. Interesting."

_**Yeah, the ending is whatever. I know this is kind of going fast, but I have my reasons for this.**_

_**Hope you guys liked this! I'm amazed by how many people are now following this story! Thank you guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle finished her shift, not talking to anyone else the entire time. OSCORP was a very quiet place she learned.

Danielle and her parents boarded the subway after work, and made small talk the entire time. This was really the first time they had had a conversation longer than five minutes in years, and the young blonde prayed that this would keep up and she could rebuild the relationship they had had for so many years before work became more important.

After leaving the subway, they walked the short distance to their house. As they walked up there short pathway to their home, Danielle locked eyes with a figure on her porch with a hood over their hair as they had their face in-between there raised knees.

The figure raised their head when they heard footsteps and it was then that Danielle noticed it was Peter.

"Oh, hello Peter." Danielle's Dad, Chad, commented as he stared at the young boy.

"Hello Mr. Tyler." Peter said, standing to full height as he towered over the entire Tyler family, no one in the family was known for their height.

"I'll be in in a few minutes." Danielle said with a frown to her parents while staring at Peter, who gave her a small smile.

"Okay honey, don't stay out to late, you have morning classes and then work." Amy, Danielle's mom said.

"I won't." Danielle said with a slight smile as she watched her parents walk in through their front door.

As soon as the door closed, Danielle glared at Peter, her smile falling off her face as she did. "What do you want, Peter?" Danielle said with a sigh, sounding exhausted.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Peter said with a frown and a plead in his big brown eyes. "Please forgive me, what I said was stupid. It's not you who has changed, it's me and I wish I could tell you why, but I can't."

"Why can't you?" Danielle said as she cocked her head to the left slightly, her eyes narrowing.

"Because the only people who know end up dead." Peter said with a grave voice.

Danielle's eyes widened as she heard this, not expecting it.

"And I don't want to lose my best friend." Peter ended with a whisper.

Danielle's heart softened as she looked at Peter, making Danielle smile softly before going up to him and hugging him tightly, a hug he returned. Peter put his head in the crook of Danielle's neck; his breath coming out a little hurried as he bit back his tears.

Danielle laid her head on his shoulder as she tightened her grip around his waist. After a minute Danielle felt moisture on her neck, making her squeeze Parker even tighter. The two lost track of time as they stayed in each other's embrace until Peter controlled himself.

As soon as Danielle knew Peter was okay, she leaned away from him and looked into his eyes, seeing the last bit of tears in his brown eyes as he looked anywhere but Danielle, embarrassed for crying in front of her.

"Peter." Danielle whispered, placing one of her small hands on his warm cheek, guiding his face until he was looking her in the eyes.

"I'm never going to leave you."

"I know." Peter whispered, a smile crossing his lips before kissing Danielle on the cheek and wrapping her in a hug as her face hit his chest. "And thank you for that." He whispered into her ear after a moment.

Danielle smiled widely as she placed her side of the face against his chest, hearing his steady heart-beat as she savored the moment.

After a while, Danielle shivered, finally feeling the chill of the early fall New York weather.

Peter let go of her, instantly taking off his hoodie. Danielle smiled before stopping him, "No, I think it's just a sign that it's my time to go inside, plus we have early morning classes."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Peter sighed dramatically before smiling and chuckling, making Danielle laugh. "You also don't want to steal another one of my hoodies, right?" Peter asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Danielle lied horribly.

"Uh-huh." Peter said with a laugh as he wrapped Danielle in a quick hug before leaning away and leaving with a good-bye. As he got about halfway down the little pathway, he stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and random, but you should wear your glasses more often." Peter said as he stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Why?" Danielle questioned, thrown off by the comment.

"I duno." Peter said with a shrug of his shoulder, "You look more sophisticated in them."

'_And gorgeous, and it helps me not only think about your lips which I want to kiss so badly'. _Peter thought, making him bit his lip as he shrugged his shoulders again and turned around as he felt a blush cross his cheeks.

"You're so weird Parker" Danielle yelled with a laugh before going in her front door.

"Are you sure you guys are not dating?" Danielle heard her dad say from the room next to the front door, making Danielle jump.

"I thought you went to bed." Danielle said, her heart beat pumping loudly in her ears as she stared at her dad.

He smiled before standing, "My baby girl was outside with a boy, no way was I going to bed."

Danielle laughed, "Dad, he is not a boy, he is Peter. The same guy who has been my best friend since ninth grade. You have nothing to worry about."

"You sure?" Her dad questioned, raising his eyebrows behind his glasses.

"Yes, dad." Danielle said with a smile before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. "Now we should really be getting to bed, we both have big days ahead of us tomorrow."

"You're right, but first did you meet anyone new today?" Her dad asked as they went up the stairs.

"Not really, but one guy who worked on the computer next to mine said hi. Um, I think his name was Fiers, of yes Gustav Fiers."

Danielle's eyebrow's knit together before shrugging his shoulder, "I don't recognize the name, he must be new."

"Must be." Danielle replied, with a shrug, good night dad." Danielle finished before going into her room.

"Good night dear." Her dad said with a smile before entering his room, shutting the door quickly.

"Finally." Danielle's mom said with a smile, "I don't know why you worry so much about Danielle and Peter being alone. She has said many times there is nothing going on."

"Yes, but I seem to remember that was the same line you used on your parents when we were starting to have feelings for each other." Chad reminded her.

Amy smiled before saying, "I guess you're right."

"I always am." Chad joked before turning off the light and settling in for the night next to his wife.

_**I know this chapter was extremely fluffy and lacking intense action, but don't fret I will be adding it later on! I just want to build the friendship of Danielle and Peter first before (:!**_

_**I really hope you guys liked this! I am trying to update quickly and if you noticed this is my second chapter in a day and that is because I got a few reviews. I'm not going to lie, they are my crack and make me want to post quicker.**_

_**So if you want the next chapter quicker than later, please review (:!**_

_**Thanks for the overwhelming support of this story, I am amazed by how many people who have favorite/followed this story! It makes me really want to make it the best I can.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the intense amount of support, it blows my mind how many people are actually liking this.**

**Thank you!**

**I would also like to make it clear; this is an OC and Peter story. Yes, Harry will play a huge factor in this story very soon, but it will really focus in on Peter and Danielle.**

Peter and Danielle met at the university that day, going to their classes together since they had figured out a way to have the same classes Monday and Friday's.

Danielle had taken his advice, and was wearing her black rimmed glasses.

They were in there last class, biology, when Peter asked Danielle what time she normally got off work.

"I mean, I'm off at five, but will most likely stay and do some homework until seven when my parents get off."

"Well, since it is Friday, do you want to come over at my place at say, six? Aunt May is making Pork Chops and was wondering if you wanted to come and eat with us. I mean if you want to." Peter stammered.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Danielle said a smile crossing her pink lips before staring forward as the professor started the lesson.

Peter couldn't help but smile hugely as he leaned back in his chair and listened as the professor drowned on and on with his lesson.

Danielle's day at OSCORP went without a hitch, and before she knew it she was telling her parents goodbye, having previously told them she was eating dinner at Peter's.

Walking down the subway trail, Danielle was just about to place her headphones in when she saw a familiar figure standing right next to the subway train she needed to board.

"Peter?" Danielle said with an involuntary smile. "What are you doing here?" She questioned as she got closer to Peter, who was clad in a plain black hoodie, white T underneath and dark skinny jeans.

"Aunt May wanted me to make sure you got to our place safe and you know once she has an idea there is no talking her out of it." Peter said with a shrug.

"Sounds like someone I know." Danielle jabbed before entering the amount it took to ride and joined Peter on the subway, walking to the back seats.

The two made small talk before exiting on their exit and walking to Peter's place.

When they entered through the glass doorway, the two walked into the kitchen, met with a frustrated Aunt May.

"What's wrong, May?" Danielle questioned before smelling the problem.

"I burnt the pork chops because I got too wrapped up in a show of mine. Oh I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I bet they still taste fine." Danielle said with an easy smile.

"Oh, don't be silly, I won't make you guys eat burnt food. I'll just call in take-out. Does pizza sound good for you two?"

"Yeah." Both Peter and Danielle replied with a shrug.

"Okay, I'll call it in." Aunt May said with a smile before going into another room to use a phone.

"Wanna chill in my room?" Peter said after Aunt May left.

"Sure." Danielle said as she followed Peter up the stairs. When the two entered they sat on his bed, Danielle looking around since it had been awhile since she was in his room.

"You have us as your screen saver?" Danielle asked, a smile playing across her lips as she looked at Peter's computer, which was on.

Peter's cheeks turned a slight pink as he looked to the ground, running a hand through his hair before resting it on his neck.

"Yeah, I mean you are my best friend." Peter rambled for a second.

Danielle smiled as she saw how flustered Peter became, making her heart melt as she bit her lip and look to the ground.

After a minute, Peter broke the silence, "So, um, how was work today?"

This set Danielle off, talking about her work and how much she loved being immersed in science all the time. As Danielle was talking, she was using her hands, and in the middle of Danielle talking Peter grabbed her left hand, making Danielle stop completely.

"You know, you have the smallest hands I have ever seen." Peter said as he studied her hand.

Danielle looked at Peter like he was crazy before chuckling slightly, "You can be so weird, Peter." Danielle commented before her breath hitched slightly as Peter ran his thumb under Danielle's pinky fingers a couple of times, stopping at that spot completely.

"How in the world do you have a callous? Do you do anything is even remotely extraneous?" Peter said with a smirk as he ran his thumb over the spot again and again.

"Rude, and yes."

"Oh yeah, what?"

Danielle faltered as she thought of anything she did, coming up blank. She was a science major after all, it didn't require much extraneous work.

"Thought so." Peter said with a smile as his eyes met Danielle's. "Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?"

Danielle's eyes widened before smiling, "No, you haven't."

"Oh," Peter said with a blush, "Well you do." Peter mentally cursed himself, he was making it to obvious he had a crush on her.

Danielle didn't reply and instead blushed and bit her lip, making Peter's heart race as he started scooting closer to Danielle and letting his face near hers. Danielle leaned in slightly before the door was opened, making the two sprang apart as they looked to a wide eyed Aunt May.

"Pizza is here." She said quickly before closing the door, a huge smile crossing her lips before whispering, 'Finally.'

Peter stood before handing his hand out to Danielle, which she took and stood up before quickly letting it go and walking out of the room, Peter following her.

The three sat at the table, remaining in a silence before Aunt May asked Danielle about her job. The two talked for ages about it, Peter listening intensely as the two gabbed on and on.

After dinner, it was late so Danielle decided it was time for her to leave.

"Thank you Aunt May for dinner, oh and next time you do not need to send out Peter to pick me up. I have been using the subway for ages now."

"I didn't ask Peter to pick you up." Aunt May said confused.

Peter closed his eyes before opening the door, "Geez, is it that late already. See you around Danielle." He said as he practically pushed Danielle out of the door, saying good-bye and closing the door.

Danielle stared at the door, completely confused before shrugging her shoulders and leaving the place.

Aunt May stared at Peter with an amused smile. "So you are blaming me for you wanting to pick her up?"

Peter hung his head, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I don't know why you just ask her out." Aunt May said before kissing Peter's burning cheek. "Good night dear." She finished before walking upstairs to her room.

Peter ran a hand through his hair, before hearing a siren blast as it passed his place.

"Duty calls." He said, happy to have an excuse not to think about this just yet.

Danielle walked the city, her entire being confused as she thought back on this night. First Peter showed up and rode with her on subway and apparently Aunt May did not make him do it like he originally said.

Then when they were in his bedroom, he kept on running his thumb against her palm and complimented her eyes and if she was not mistaken, they were about to kiss before Aunt May opened the door.

Danielle's head pounded as she thought and after a while, had to just shake her head and sigh, deciding now was not the time to think about it. Even if Peter did like her, now was not the time to pursue a relationship. She had just started a new job, she was in her first year of college and it was just not the time.

"Is the plan in motion?" Harry asked Gustav as he entered the building.

"Yes." He answered.

"Good." Harry said with a twisted smile before laughing uncontrollably, his evil and twisted laugh bouncing off the dark walls of the asylum.

_**Yeah, next chapter will be more interesting because it will actually have a bit of drama. **_

_**Hope you guys liked the fluffy scenes non-the-less! **_


	5. Chapter 5

A defining explosion broke the still silence of the otherwise peaceful night as loud alarms rang right after.

Gustav came out of the smoke, a twisted smile on his face as he looked at his boss, Harry, who wore the same expression.

"Took you long enough." Harry sneered as he stood from his bed.

"Sorry." Gustav replied quickly.

"Whatever." Harry replied as he followed Gustav out of the hole in the wall, "I say we have about a minute before the security guards make it up here, did you bring my suit?"

"Yes." He replied, revealing a suit which he had placed half hazardly to the side. Harry rolled his eyes at the carelessness before stepping into the suit, quickly becoming the Green Goblin as he turned the suit on. He hovered over the air before grabbing Gustav and flying out of the first hole Gustav made that led outside.

Subtlety never being his strong point.

As Harry flew out, he saw a bullet fly past his right side, making him turn around.

"Took you guys long enough." Harry sneered before picking up the pace and effectively escaping the asylum that had claimed him too long.

As Danielle and Peter were eating lunch, a news report interrupted the show they were watching.

"We're sorry to interrupt your show," the petite pretty red head started, instantly making Peter perk up, "They're has been an escape at the asylum right outside of the city.

We can disclose that it is Harry Osborn,"

As the girl said Harry's name, Peter chocked on his water, making Danielle look at him. He smiled sheepishly before watching the news again, full intent.

"- the son of Norman Osborn, is the one who escaped sometime last night.

All of the details of last night have not been disclosed to us but we will keep you posted as we learn more about this story."

And just as quick as the news started, it ended and the normal show they were watching returned.

Danielle watched as Peter's entire figure seemed to grow heavy after the news report.

"Are you okay?" Danielle whispered.

"Hmm?" Peter said, looking at Danielle and seeming to have rejoined the real world again, "Oh, yeah of course."

"Isn't that the guy you were friends with when you were a child." Danielle had moved to New York in ninth grade and had only really known about Peter's life since then, never finding a reason to dwell into his life especially when she found out about his parents leaving him so unexpectedly at six.

"Harry? Yeah, before he left for boarding school." Peter tried to seem nonchalant, but Danielle could see through his façade.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Danielle asked one last time.

"Yes, you don't need to worry Danielle."

"Okay," Danielle began before cracking a smile, "At least we have Spider-Man to save us if he becomes a real threat."

Peter laughed an uneasy laugh before shaking his head back and forth, making his slightly shaggy hair flop around.

"Yeah, thank God for him." Peter muttered, smiling as he looked at Danielle. Danielle couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"You have such a contagious laugh, Peter." Danielle remarked.

"Oh do I? Is that how I get you to laugh your adorable laugh?" Peter asked.

Danielle rolled her eyes, "My laugh is not adorable, whatever."

"Have you ever heard it? It kind of is really adorable." Peter said seriously with a smile.

"Whatever." Danielle replied, before laughing at how ridiculous this entire conversation was.

Peter smiled at Danielle before hiding his face for a second and then looking at Danielle again, "Hey, do you want to go see a movie or something tonight?"

"Sure, is there anything good playing?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, I bet there is a horror film at least."

Danielle perked up at the idea of a horror film, she had always loved a good suspenseful horror film.

Danielle checked on her phone and noticed the latest horror film had a showing at seven p.m.

"How about at seven?" Danielle asked after seeing the times.

"Sure." Peter said with a smile.

"I'll meet you there; I have homework and should leave now to get started on some of it." Danielle said as she stood.

"K, see you there." Peter said as he watched Danielle as she left, a smile on his face before looking at the table and shaking his head, while biting the bottom of his lip.

"Is that your way of asking her out?" Aunt May asked, scaring Peter.

"Didn't know you were there Aunt May." Peter replied with a nervous laugh, obviously shaken, making Aunt May smile a soft smile as she sat down in the chair Danielle was just occupying.

"Peter, why don't you just show that you like her?"

"It isn't that easy, she is my best friend, and what if she doesn't feel the same way? I would be devastated and it could ruin our friendship and God, my life sounds like a cliché romance story doesn't?" Peter finished, making Aunt May laugh.

"Doesn't everyone's life fall into that cliché moment at least once in their life?" Aunt said before standing up and patting Peter on his shoulder, "I know you will make the right decision in the end." And with that, she left, leaving Peter more confused than ever.

Groaning audibly, Peter laid his head on the table, looking at the ground before standing up and leaving for his room, thinking a quick scan of the city for any danger was what he needed.

_**Wow, this is so short. I'm sorry, I know I suck. I am hoping these will start getting longer after next chapter because I finally get to move the plot along!**_

_**These first few chapters have been me BS'ing my way through, and I think it shows because of the lack of quality they have been.**_

_**But I am really hoping they will start picking up soon! **_

_**If you liked this, leave me a review please. (:!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Danielle walked the cold New York streets in her red and black hoodie, bringing the hoodie closer to her body as her hands were buried in her pocket.

She walked the last block until she saw the movie theater and Peter standing in front. Danielle walked up to him, hugging him as she saw him, he returned the hug and instantly warmed her, making Danielle sigh in content.

As Peter heard Danielle sigh in content, his heart fluttered, making him squeeze her tighter. After a few moments the two let go of each other.

"You ready?" Peter said wile shaking his head towards the theater.

"Mhm." Danielle replied with a smile while tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

The two walked up the place where you buy your tickets.

"Tickets for two at 7:00 for Haunt." Peter told the lady.

Danielle went for her wallet to pay for her ticket before Peter smiled and stopped her, "I got it."

"You don't have to pay for my ticket." Danielle replied stubbornly.

"Aren't you guys just the cutest couple." The lady behind the counter commented as she handed them the tickets.

"Oh, were not a couple." Danielle replied kindly, with a laugh.

"Yet." The lady whispered as the two left.

Danielle didn't think twice about it, but inside Peter was beaming.

"Is the plan set for tonight?" Harry asked Gustav.

"Yes."

"Excellent." Harry replied with a twisted smile.

After the movie the two went in search for Danielle's house, talking about the movie the entire way back.

"It was good, I just wish it had more of a storyline and less of the spirits making the people kill each other." Danielle said as they made it to her front porch.

"I agree." Peter commented, before he cleared his throat, "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight. It reminded me a lot of Senior Year where we would go to a movie like every weekend."

"Yeah, we need to make that a tradition again, but you have to let me pay for myself next time."

"Deal." Peter said with a chuckle before hugging Danielle. As the two parted the front door of the house opened to reveal Danielle's dad, looking less than pleased.

"Hey Mr. Tyler." Peter said with a smile as he waved to him.

"Hello, Peter. Thank you for walking my daughter home, but if you do not mind it is late."

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Dad." Danielle whispered.

"No, he is right. It was nice seeing you Mr. Tyler. See you Monday, Danielle." Peter said with a sad smile as he left the two.

Danielle entered the house and as soon as the door closed, she glared at her dad.

"That wasn't necessary." Danielle replied coldly.

"How was I to know what he was going to do with you, I reacted like any dad should."

"We. Are. Just. Friends." Danielle said, annunciating every word.

"I know, but you're my baby girl." Chad replied, sounding defeated.

"And I always will be." Danielle replied softly before hugging her dad.

"I know." He replied with a smile as he returned the hug.

"Now, I'm going to bed because I have a lot of homework and things to do to get ready for the week. Good night, love you." Danielle said with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

"Good night, love you too." He replied with a smile as he watched his little girl disappear up the stairs and into her room.

Chad sighed before heading up the stairs and walked into his room, "I'm going to take a walk, clear my head." He told his wife as she lay in bed.

"Okay, do you want company?" She replied, worried for him.

"No, I'll be back soon, love you." He said with a soft smile as he kissed his wife.

"Love you too, be safe."

"I will." He replied before leaving the room and down the stairs. He grabbed his jacket before heading out the front door.

Chad walked through the streets of New York thinking of his daughter and how she was growing up. He knew she had to eventually date and compared to rest of the guys she had brought around, Peter was the best answer but he still did not want to accept the fact that she really was growing up.

As soon as Danielle heard the door closed, she went out of her room and down the stairs to see who had left, when she opened the front door, she watched her dad walking down the street. Danielle sighed before throwing on a hoodie and following him, keeping her distance.

As Chad continued walking, he saw a man with a shaved head and multiple tattoos holding a gun to an old man.

Chad freaked out before yelling for help, it was then that he saw someone swing in, revealing to be Spider-Man.

"Come on man, put down the gun." Spider-Man yelled to the guy, who then quickly turned around, his gun pointing Spider-Man. The older gentleman ran away from the crime scene, making the bald guy curse before noticing Chad.

He smiled evilly before pointing the gun at him, making his eyes widen. Spider-Man turned around before seeming to be physically shaken by who was behind him, this being the first time he noticed who it was.

"No." Spider-Man yelled before shooting his webs, hitting Chad in the chest as he was propelled and stuck to the edge of a one-story building next to them all.

Spider-Man turned around, glaring at the bald guy. "This fight is between us!" He yelled before shooting his webs again and trapping the guy to the wall. He continued to shoot web after web to make sure he was secure before walking to the next building, where Chad was, and going up the building, jumping over the jutted out roof to be able to walk on the top of the building

Danielle had seen all of this, her eyes wide as she looked up to see her dad still dangling, Spider-Man standing above him, holding his hand out.

"You gotta be careful where you're walking buddy." Spider-Man told Chad, who only nodded, still fearful as he was stuck in the webbing.

Just as Chad took his hand, the webbing failed and fell away from the man, making Spider-Man grunt as he held his weight. As he tried picking up the man, he slipped from his grip making both of them and Danielle gasp.

As Chad hurdled down to the ground as a fast pace, Spider-Man shot his web, which went out about an inch before stopping, signaling he had run out of the mechanism.

"No!" He yelled with his hands outstretched, frozen in place as he watched the father of the love of his life fall to the ground.

Danielle watched in horror as her dad fell to the ground, a loud crack to his head before blood slowly trickled from the side of his head.

Tears sprang to Danielle's eyes as she ran to her dad, kneeling at his side as she placed her head on his heart, hearing no heartbeat.

"No!" Danielle yelled as she started sobbing, "Daddy, no come back." She yelled into the still night.

Spider-Man jumped down from the building, crying softly in his own suit as he walked up to the two. He was just about to take off his mask when Danielle looked at him, his heart breaking as he saw her tear stained face and hands covered in blood from cradling her dad's head.

"You, you could have saved him, but you didn't." She whispered, her voice breaking.

"I tried." Spider-Man defended, trying to show he wasn't crying.

"Doesn't matter, my dad is still dead." She yelled before crying again and looking at her dad.

Peter froze for a second before walking away. Once he was a few blocks away, he called the police to tell about the incident before running to his place, going in through his window.

He took off his mask and outfit before sitting on his bed.

"I killed Danielle's dad." He whispered before a loud sob rose from his chest.

_**I always knew writing this chapter was going to be hard, but physically putting the words down was way harder than I imagined.**_

_**This had to happen to move the story-line along.**_

_**Reviews and comments are appreciated. It puts a huge smile on my face and makes me review faster. This already has over 1,500 views.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Much love, emoprinces16**_


End file.
